


シアワセ

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	シアワセ

*hyal  
*瞎写  
*交往设定  
*没去过实际写到的地方，只是wb上看到有并且结合图片来写的  
*祝各位新年快乐！  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
这天小森一早刚起床就收到了白滨的消息轰炸。  
“隼！隼！！”  
“今天一起出去吧！”  
“你看不是难得没有工作吗！？  
“那我先去平常那家店等你吧！”  
“等你醒了记得回我消息！”  
“那我先出门了——！”  
一连串红色的感叹号看得小森有些莫名其妙，但他又着实无法拒绝白滨的邀请。  
看了一眼收到的最后一条消息的送信时间——一小时前。  
“完了...”  
小森使劲挠着头，对自己昨晚熬夜看iTunes上提前配信的昼行闪耀的流星这一行为感到深深的懊悔。  
“明明想见的话每天都能见到真人的。”  
第二天醒来的小森也对自己昨晚的行为表示极度不解。  
“我收到消息了！！回复晚了抱歉！我现在马上出门！”  
发完这句话，他总还觉得缺了点什么，就打了三个土下座的符号发了出去。  
回复完之后，小森深吸一口气，迅速掀开被子——  
“嘶...！”  
小森不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气，并努力抑制住自己想要钻回温暖被窝的欲望，赶紧抓起那件昨天晚上脱在了床上的外套往身上一披，以最快的速度洗漱完之后，站在衣橱前愣了几秒。  
几分钟后，床上便铺满了一大堆形形色色的衣服，还有几件看起来是被穿了又脱，脱了又穿的。  
“这件吗...？不...果然还是...”  
“不要太刻意比较好吧...”  
小森拿起衣服一次次站到镜前对比着，最终只选了最普通的打扮——卫衣加那条最近常穿的破洞牛仔裤。再随手从衣柜里一翻，拿出来的是白滨MC巡演设计的那顶针织帽。  
小森的眼前似乎浮现出了当时对方送给自己这顶帽子的情景。  
别问他为什么记得，大夏天的被人逼着戴了一整天厚实得不行的针织帽，换你你别说记不得。  
说起来，小森原本也不想穿这身看起来有些过于日常的打扮——毕竟很久没和白滨两人单独出门了，心里怎么说还是有点小激动。但他瞥到墙上时钟的时候，才意识到自己在衣服的挑选上做了太多的无用功，于是想要好好打扮的心情也就作罢。  
他开始在不大的屋子里小跑着，往自己的包里不停地塞些有的没的。  
在门口穿鞋的时候，小森已经略微有些力不从心了，他甚至怀疑自己十几年舞蹈白练了，跑了这么点路就开始气喘吁吁的，五十岚先生看了怕不是也要频频摇头。  
仔细地系上鞋带之后，他赶忙拉开了门——  
“哟！早啊！”  
白滨正站在门口，脸上还是往常一样傻里傻气的笑容。  
因为天气的寒冷，他只是说了这一句话就吐了一大片白气出来。  
“诶...？前辈不是应该在——”  
“阿嚏——！”  
唾沫精准地喷了白滨一脸。  
“我说隼啊...打喷嚏还是应该捂住嘴比较好啊...”  
白滨无奈地用袖子擦了擦脸，无奈地笑了笑，倒也不嫌他脏。  
“抱歉...”小森赶忙从包里掏出一包纸巾，却遭到了白滨的婉拒，只好把那张纸用来擦擦根本没有的鼻涕，“这个时候前辈不是应该在店里吗？”  
“啊，我看隼这么久还没出来，等不及了就先跑过来了！”  
“抱歉...我看到消息的时间有点晚了...”  
“没事！不过隼昨天晚上干什么了吗？看起来怎么没什么精神？” 

“啊...也没干什么...就看了个电影而已。”  
“唉...就是看电影也别熬夜啊！别学你Mandy哥，在飞机上，十几个小时的行程硬撑着不睡，要死要活非得逼自己看电影，你说换谁受得了？”  
说到这里，白滨的眉头皱了起来，脸上似乎带着点嫌弃。他顺手帮小森带上了门，便一口气冲下了楼。  
“啊...前辈...？” 

小森像突然想到了什么似的，叫住了脚步根本停不下来的白滨。  
“怎么了？”  
往下一看，白滨闪闪发光的大眼睛正无辜地看着他。  
“额...也没什么...就是...我们要去哪儿...？”  
“秘，密——！”  
小森愣在原地的间隙，白滨已经跳到了公寓的出口，用手作出喇叭状，一字一句地对还隔着一层楼梯的小森这么喊着。  
小森也就抱着“算了，反正前辈不会害我的”这种天真的想法，忠犬一般地继续跟在白滨身后。  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
等到小森终于反应过来发生了什么事的时候，他已经被带到了运行中的电车上。  
所以说这个人神经是有够迟钝，走了这么久的路到了车站，都快在电车上坐满一个小时了，才反应过来自己被敬爱的前辈给拐带了的事实。  
危机意识使他下意识往身边看了眼——白滨正盯着车厢内的滚动屏出神地看——小森不知为何舒了口气。  
“啊，快到了快到了！”  
白滨的眼神突然放了光一般，视线也从滚动屏移动到了小森疑惑的脸上。  
“嗯？”  
小森虽然不明情况，但他看着白滨的笑脸，自己也不自觉地笑了出来，提问的语气也变得宠溺起来。用个不恰当的比喻的话，就像第一次带着孩子出去旅游的家长那样。  
其实你自己才是被带出去的那个小孩子吧。  
“隼，你看窗外！”  
顺着白滨的手指的方向看过去，映入眼帘的车外风景不知何时从城市鳞次栉比的楼房变成了满眼的积雪，再变成了一眼望不到头的海。  
往再远的一点的地方看的话，根本就分不清海和天空的交界线。太阳就如往常一样平静地站在那里守护着大地的样子，阳光也透过窗子照了进来，描绘出只属于此时两人的轮廓。  
“前几天在ins上看到了有这样一个地方，说是从电车上一下来就是大海，所以才想和隼一起来看看！”  
白滨打开手机，把那条ins的具体内容展示给小森。  
小森接过手机，把它放在和窗子一样的高度，眯起眼睛仔细对比着照片和实景的区别。  
结论就是，实际的海比照片不知好看了多少倍。 

“以前来开live的时候都没有注意过啊...北海道的雪景真的很漂亮...”  
白滨的眼神还没有从窗外的美景收回来，小森的眼神却已经瞥到了风景以外的其他地方去了，白滨这句自言自语也完全没听进去。  
“北滨站，北滨站到了...”  
“北滨...？！”  
小森心里感叹了一下自己的迟钝——自己居然已经和白滨一路从东京晃到了北海道，而自己在半路才彻底反应过来。  
殊不知小森先生是否听过“恋爱使人迟钝”这句名言。  
“那走吧！”  
白滨拽过小森的手，穿过车门——  
两人跨过车门的一瞬间，门重重地关上了。  
电车在雪地间呼啸而过。  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
“阿嚏——！”  
小森今天的第二个喷嚏——不过这次他有记得好好把嘴捂上。  
站在木质的站台上往远处看，雪景和海景都是一绝的美丽。  
亲自看果然还是和透过照片看有所不同的。所有的景色就像一幅极长的画卷一样一点点延伸开来，有让人怎么看也看不够的感觉。  
这是在东京不曾有的景色——小森和白滨都这么确信着。  
不过东京虽然也冷，但怎么说还是比北海道好不少的。  
小森开始后悔自己没有多穿点衣服的愚蠢决定了。  
“隼——！”  
身后传来白滨故意放长的呼唤声。小森循着声音走进那个供人休息的小木屋里。  
一进屋，先是暖气暖了身子，让人感觉有舒适的回家的感觉。  
墙上贴满了各色各式的便利贴，仔细看看内容的话，大都也和小森想的没什么太大差别，也不过是些对未来的期望一类——都是谁都能想得到的内容。  
小森注意到的时候，白滨似乎很认真地在看那些贴在墙上的便利贴，嘴里还时不时蹦出“为什么会有人写这样的话啊”“这什么啊”“好厉害啊”之类的话。  
继续之前的比喻的话，现在的情况已经完全搞不清谁是家长谁是孩子了。  
于是小森从一大叠空白的便利贴中摘走一张，再从包里拿出随身带着的一支笔，走到白滨身边。  
“前辈也要来写写看吗？”  
唐老鸭的q版图案嵌在笔头，记得这是两个人一起偷偷摸摸在休假的时候跑去东京迪斯尼的时候，白滨强制要求自己和他一起买的。  
“啊，是这支笔...”  
白滨也往自己的包里一顿乱摸，摸出一支和小森同款的笔来。  
“我也带了！” 

“不如一起写吧！”

白滨这样发出了邀请，然后两个人同时提起了手中一模一样的笔。  
白滨似乎是早就想好了要写什么，趴在桌边刷刷几笔似乎就完事了。  
小森还在思考的时间里，白滨已经好奇地凑到了小森的身边，迫不及待地想看他所写的内容。  
“前辈已经写完了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那前辈写了什么？”  
“暂时是秘密！”  
“怎么又是秘密——！？”  
用“又是”表达了自己对于白滨保密措施单一性的强烈不满之后，小森继续趴在桌子边低头思考着，完全没有注意到一旁白滨为他焦头烂额的样子。  
“这不是很简单的事情吗！还是说隼想写的东西太多了不知道该写哪个？”  
似乎有些着急过头了，白滨的语速都变得比平常快了不少。  
“也不能这么说...”  
“给！当参考看看吧！”  
白滨把自己的便利贴递给小森。  
“变得更加幸福！——白滨亚岚”  
“噗...”  
“笑什么啊！”  
“不...正常来说是不会写这种话的吧，‘变得幸福’什么的...”  
“可是我现在的愿望就是‘变得更加幸福’啊！”  
“前辈现在不幸福吗？”  
“不...倒也不是说不幸福...”  
“那应该是想‘更加’幸福的意思吧？”  
“啊...对对！就是这个意思！”  
小森强忍住自己的笑意，没有说出想说的那句“真有前辈的风格啊”，然后终于提起笔在便利贴上写下什么。  
白滨期待地盯着笔尖运动的轨迹。  
“和前辈一起变得幸福！——小森隼”  
“什么啊！你这可是剽窃我的创意！”  
“不不不！我可是在最后画了一个爱心的！前辈的就没有啊！” 

小森指了指在“隼”字右上角的一个小小的心形。  
“总觉得好狡猾啊...！”  
“狡猾的是前辈吧！明明现在很幸福的吧？”  
“唔...”  
“好像也是...”  
两人相视一笑，开始寻找起能贴便利贴的空隙。  
“似乎...只有天花板了...”  
“要是能把别人的便利贴都撕下来就好了！”  
“不行不行！这可都是别人的心血啊！”  
白滨对此提案用语言和肢体表示了极度不满。  
“嗯...那要不隼坐在我肩上贴吧？”  
“可以吗...？”  
“当然啊！”  
白滨蹲下身子，小森一时间愣了下来，最终还是坐了上去。  
“哇...好重...！”  
“毕竟最近没在开live了嘛！体重自然就上去了啊！”  
小森的语气里不知为何流露出一种自夸的感觉。  
“不不不，我可不是在夸你啊！快去健身房，减肥减肥！龙友教练教你如何三十天练成蜜瓜肩！”  
“只有这个还是饶了我吧！”  
笑够了之后，小森才发觉，自己无意间离天花板已经只有触手可及的距离了。  
把便利贴仔细地贴了上去之后，他用手反复抚平胶水处。确认便利贴不会掉下来之后，小森往自己的下方一看，白滨被自己压着没法抬头，但这个角度却刚好能看到，以平时白滨的发型的话看不到的给人乖乖的感觉的发旋。  
“好了吗？”  
这样跟自己确认着，却看不到对方的脸。  
“...”  
“啊，嗯...”  
小森也不知道自己为什么只看着发旋就能出神。  
虽然他的脑子里一瞬间产生了“前辈果然很帅气啊”的想法，但是下一个瞬间，这个想法就被脑海抹去了。  
“这明明是早就知道的事情吧！”这样想着，甚至还情不自禁地偷笑了出来。  
这样说来的话，刚开始和白滨交往的时候，小森还一度认为“我有个这么帅气的前辈当男友真是太有面子了”，现在也不会这么想了。  
大概是时间久了，“帅气”也变成了理所当然的事情。  
白滨尽量慢地蹲下，稳稳地把小森放了下来。  
小森从白滨的背上下来之后，便抬头看着天花板上那两张紧紧挨在一起的便利贴。  
“真好啊。”  
白滨也看着那两张便利贴，手不知何时紧紧地握住了小森。  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
“我说，来拍Follow me照片吧！”  
“因为最近不是很流行嘛...就想说给粉丝发放一些福利也是很好的嘛！”  
“这叫必要的营销手段来着？总之有百利而无一害！” 

“那说走就走吧！”  
小森的眼神从天花板上收回之后，白滨也“唰”地放开了手，然后冷不丁地说着跟刚才完全无关的话题。他只紧盯着窗外下一班的电车开走，却没有看向小森。  
小森不清楚白滨为什么要放开手。  
——啊，对了，之前前辈貌似说过“牵手是件很害羞的事”之类的话...  
“是这样啊...”  
小森想着，再次望着白滨的背影出了神。  
“那先出去吧！”  
“嗯...”  
白滨站在门口等着小森走出来，然而小森一出暖房又打起了第三个喷嚏。  
“阿嚏——！”  
“是不是穿太少了...？”  
白滨从自己地脖子上取下那条深灰色的围巾戴在小森的脖子上，细心地帮他掖好围巾可能会拱起来的地方。  
“是不是暖一点了？”  
“嗯。谢谢...”  
“那就好！我觉得围巾的颜色和衣服也很配！”  
白滨笑得露出了八颗——可能还不止的大白牙，和稚气未脱的少年如出一辙。  
  
  
  
  
5.  
“海——！”  
“天空——！”  
白滨站在海边的雪地里，张开双臂，像小学生那样大喊着。  
“好冷啊——！”  
小森学着白滨的腔调喊着。  
“隼！”  
白滨双手叉腰，虽然语气听起来有些责备的感觉，但看表情却完全没有怪责他的意思。  
“好——！我知道了，我知道了。总之先来拍照片吧？”  
白滨一转身，眼神里放出期待的光。  
“嗯！”  
“我看看...”  
“就这里吧！”  
白滨站在了离海最近的一侧，向小森的方向蹲了下来，伸出了手。  
“我们换个地方拍吧？万一掉进海里的话，这温度可不是说着玩的...”  
“所以说了没事的！”  
白滨笑嘻嘻地，把自己的手机递给了对方，重新摆好姿势。  
小森无奈地接过手机，缓缓蹲了下来，紧紧地抓住了白滨的手——“绝对不要掉下去啊”这么想着，小森明显感觉到对方在自己牵住手之后也用力抓紧了自己的手。  
“咔嚓”！  
——正好的阳光和前辈的笑容，是小森可以用一辈子来守护的东西。  
“前辈，拍好了哦。”  
白滨没有放开小森的手。  
“...前辈？”  
“我还想在这一边再走一会儿，但是可不能掉下去对吧？”  
白滨嬉皮笑脸地拍拍屁股站了起来，另一只手始终没有放开。  
“那就走一会儿吧。”  
小森把两个包都背在自己左侧的肩上，右手把白滨的手更紧地捏在了手心里，紧到青筋全都凸出了皮肤。  
“这样就没问题了，前辈就安心地走吧。”  
“嗯！”  
白滨一蹦一跳地在海边凹凸不平的冰面上走着。  
“时间就一直这样下去吧。”  
小森地内心冒出了这样一个声音。  
“啊，隼！快看脚边，脚边！”  
一只小狐狸正蹭着小森的脚踝。  
“好可爱——！”  
白滨蹲了下来，用自己空着的那只手抚摸着小狐狸脑袋上软软的毛。  
小狐狸似乎也很舒服的样子，眼睛微微眯起。白滨也学着他的样子，还顺带加了个小狐狸根本没有的动作，撅起了自己的嘴巴。  
小森恍然大悟地盯了白滨地这个表情许久。  
“前辈...我好像知道你被戏称为唐老鸭的理由了！”  
“诶？”  
白滨维持着刚才的表情，故作疑惑状盯着小森。  
“噗...”  
“前辈...” 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...！”  
“喂喂喂，我可是你的前辈啊...？”  
“说话小心点啊！小森隼！”  
就在打闹的空档，小狐狸离开了两人的身边。  
“啊...走掉了...”  
上一秒还处于消沉状态的白滨，下一秒就大幅度地挥动着自己空闲的那只手。  
“拜拜——！”  
小森也把自己空着的手高举，做出和白滨一样“蠢”的动作。  
“再见——！”  
——那两只紧牵着的手始终没有放开。  
两只牵了不知多久的手，不知道什么时候被突然刮来的冷风吹得发紫了之后，两人才慢悠悠地走回大片的雪地。  
现在即是幸福。  
小森这时候是这么想的。


End file.
